


stars would fall to love you

by onelastchence



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23697958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onelastchence/pseuds/onelastchence
Summary: Eat your heart out, Ryan Reynolds.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	stars would fall to love you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [destinyeol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinyeol/gifts).



> Yes, this is very late, so sue me.
> 
> For K, who seems like they've been down lately. I hope you feel better. ♡

Chanyeol is dreaming of being on a tropical island getaway with Ryan Reynolds when a very tiny, very clammy set of hands begin to slap against his cheeks, effectively pulling him out of his fantasy of putting sunscreen on Ryan’s chest. He blinks blearily up at what seems to be a little monster sitting on his chest.

“Daddy, papa, wake up,” Sejeong whispers. Her bright eyes are wide and way too awake for whatever ungodly hour it is in the morning.

Chanyeol groans. “Sejeong, it’s too early.”

Sejeong shakes her head vehemently. “No, daddy, wake up! Sehunnie oppa’s birthday! Pancakes for breakfast!” 

Another groan, and then his husband is starting to wake up, too. Chanyeol flails for his phone, thanking his daughter with a half-hearted pat on her head when Sejeong leans forward to grab it for him. He squints against the glare, seeing the 12 April 2020 in cheery blue font, and lets his arm fall back onto the bed.

Jongdae rolls over in bed, one arm coming up to guide Sejeong off Chanyeol’s chest so that his husband can breathe—and so he can plant his face in it instead, Chanyeol realises when Jongdae does exactly that. Sejeong is giggling from her spot near their knees, bouncing from excitement.

“Times’it?” Jongdae asks, voice muffled.

Chanyeol looks down at him in amusement. Jongdae’s obsession with his chest is rivalled only by Chanyeol’s with Jongdae’s perky little apple butt. He’s about to palm it when he realises that Sejeong’s still sitting expectantly on their bed, quickly retracting his hand and moving it to Jongdae’s head instead, stroking his hair. “Half past seven,” Chanyeol tells him. “We need to make pancakes for Sehun’s birthday breakfast.”

“C’n you make ‘em?”

“Yes,” Chanyeol says. “But you, mister, need to get Sejeong ready for the day while I do that.”

Jongdae attempts to bury his face further into Chanyeol’s chest. “Five more minutes.”

Chanyeol sees Sejeong’s pout turn into a frown, and then she’s launching herself at her parents, making the adults grunt under the sudden weight. “No!” She protests as loudly as she dares to for fear of waking her brother up. “Pancakes! Sehunnie oppa’s going to wake up soon!”

Jongdae’s silent for a moment, but Chanyeol can tell he’s tensing his muscles. He grins, removes his arms from where they had snaked around his husband’s slim waist, and presses a quick kiss to the crown of his head. Jongdae, seemingly taking that as his cue, springs up from where he had been laying half on Chanyeol and half on the bed to capture Sejeong in his arms, bringing their shrieking daughter up and out of bed. “Lil monster,” Jongdae voices fondly, blowing a quick raspberry against Sejeong’s chubby cheek and making her squeal. “Come on, let’s go get you washed up, and then you can help daddy make breakfast.”

Sejeong cheers, but reaches towards Chanyeol before Jongdae can carry her out of the room. Chanyeol sits up on the bed, leaning up to press one kiss to her cheek and one to Jongdae’s before they both leave for Sejeong’s room to pick out her outfit for the day.

Chanyeol watches them go, then, gets up and into the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. He can hear the ruckus coming from the common bathroom as Jongdae gets Sejeong ready for the day and smiles at the visual that pops up in his head. 

Flicking the kitchen light on, Chanyeol opens the pantry to grab their jar of homemade pancake mix. He remembers how much fun—and trouble—him and the kids had when they were making it. Jongdae had come home from a couple of hours of work on a Saturday to the entire kitchen covered in flour with his husband and two children in pretty much the same situation. It’d taken them a solid 2 hours to clean everything up, another hour to get themselves clean, but only 15 minutes to get Jongdae smiling again.

Jongdae enters the kitchen with a clean Sejeong in his arms, setting their daughter down on the counter and pressing a kiss to her cheek. “Papa’s going to go wash up, okay? Behave for your father?”

Sejeong nods, already distracted by the first pancake that Chanyeol has ladled the mixture for into the greased pan. The first pancake, of course, is always an ugly one, and you should always eat it straight out of the pan (whether or not it actually _does_ turn out ugly, as is the rule in their household). 

Chanyeol laughs at his daughter’s dazed eyes staring at the food. She’s such a foodie already, Chanyeol thinks in amusement. While other kids her age were saving up their weekly allowance for toys, Sejeong held onto it in a little pouch Yoora had got for her until she had enough money to buy snacks that she would ration throughout the week.

The past week was a little different, though, Chanyeol muses as he flips the pancake to Sejeong’s delight. Sejeong had tagged along on their weekly grocery trip while Sehun was off at dance class, but instead of spending her usual money on snacks, had opted to sit in the cart and guard their groceries instead.

“No snacks this week, baby?” Chanyeol had asked, pushing her hair out of her eyes for her. “Do you not have enough money?”

“I do,” Sejeong had informed him solemnly, eyes wide. “But it’s Sehunnie oppa’s birthday next week! I need to buy him a birthday present!” 

Chanyeol had started to tear up and willed himself not to, because he’s in the middle of a supermarket and he’s _not_ going to embarrass himself like that. Jongdae had come back from where he’d gone to pick out the meats for the week, and by then Sejeong had gone back to staring forlornly at the Cheerios on the shelf.

“What’s wrong, love?” Jongdae had asked, _sotto voce_. “Why are you all teary-eyed? Did something happen?”

Chanyeol had shaken his head, but his inability to vocalize had worried Jongdae even more, and his husband had quickly shielded Sejeong behind him, hands coming up to cup his face.

“Sejeong,” Chanyeol had managed to finally croak out. “No snacks. Sehun birthday present.”

It was testament to how many years they’ve been together that Jongdae had understood what Chanyeol was trying to say, and Jongdae’s face had softened as quickly as his heart had melted. The two of them had sneakily put a couple of Sejeong and Sehun’s favourite snacks into the cart when Sejeong was distracted.

“Daddy, the pancake’s burning!”

Chanyeol is snapped out of his reverie when Sejeong’s voice cuts through his thoughts. He glances down at the pancake in alarm, flipping it and realising that it’s much more brown than he would like it. He grabs a plate and quickly slides it out of the pan. Sejeong descends on it like a very hungry, very adorable little vulture, blowing on it as hard as her little lungs let her—she’s let her impatience burn her (quite literally) before.

There’s a piercing cry that alerts them to the fact that Sehun has awakened, and they both hear Jongdae thundering from the master bathroom into Sehun’s room, making them giggle. Chanyeol lifts Sejeong, whose cheeks are stuffed full with pancake, off the counter and onto the floor. “Could you go get the blueberries from the fridge for me, baby?”

Sejeong, determined to complete the mission she has been given, runs off quickly. It allows Chanyeol to make a set of mini pancakes for the birthday boy in the pan simultaneously and grab the maple syrup from the pantry—in the highest shelf, where grubby little fingers cannot get to them.

“Please set the table for me as well, Sejeong.”

“Yes, daddy!”

Chanyeol watches fondly as his daughter runs around the kitchen, plates and cutlery in her little hands. She has to make a large number of trips, but Chanyeol doesn’t help her, knows that she’s at that age where she wants to do everything by herself and won’t accept aid from her parents. He keeps an eye on the pancakes, careful not to let them burn like he had previously.

“Look, everyone!” Jongdae’s voice heralds his and Sehun’s arrival. “It’s the birthday boy himself!”

Sehun’s face is red, and he quickly hides it in Jongdae’s neck. Chanyeol laughs at the sight, turning off the stove then quickly scooping Sejeong up in his arms and walking towards his husband. “If it isn't the man of the hour."

“Happy birthday!” They all chorus together, and it has Sehun shaking his head and whining into the crook of Jongdae’s neck. “Happy birthday, oppa!” Sejeong reiterates, squirming happily in Chanyeol’s arms. She looks up at Chanyeol with pleading eyes, gesturing to be closer to Sehun, and Chanyeol does as she requests. She leans forward, almost out of Chanyeol’s arms, to press a kiss to her brother’s cheek. “You’re six!”

Sehun peeks out from where he’s hidden his face, and he beams. He’s missing a front tooth, but it somehow makes his smile all the more warm. “Thank you.”

Chanyeol’s heart melts, and he leans forward himself to kiss Sehun on the forehead. “Happy birthday, big boy,” He greets, and watches as Sehun’s eyes light up. “We’ve got pancakes almost ready for you, if you’ll take a seat at the table.”

Sehun nods eagerly, squirming to be let go. Jongdae lets him down gently as Chanyeol does the same with Sejeong, and the siblings quickly rush towards each other to hold hands and climb up their chairs. It would probably be easier on them if they let go then relink their hands once seated, but Chanyeol and Jongdae have learned not to try and separate them on the—now rare—occasions when they want to hold each other close.

He tells himself not to think about unhappy things on Sehun’s birthday, because it won’t help anyone if he gets into a mood. He tells himself that that’s all left behind now, because Sehun and Sejeong are now their children, and he’ll never let them have to go through what they did in the past ever again.

“Your face is really dark, love,” Jongdae comments lightly so that their children aren’t alarmed. “Penny for your thoughts?”

“Just thinking about their past,” Chanyeol replies softly. Jongdae has turned the stove back on and is ladling the last of the batter into the pan. Chanyeol makes himself useful by moving to the fridge to get the milk and orange juice out. Jongdae’s coffee maker is whirring behind them, and Chanyeol prepares the sugar for that as well. “About how Sehun and Sejeong came to us.”

Jongdae’s own face darkens at the thought, but he quickly shakes it off. “Not today,” He reminds Chanyeol with a chaste kiss to his lips. “They’re here with us, now. We shouldn’t dwell on such matters.”

“I know,” Chanyeol murmurs. “But it would help if you gave me another kiss.”

Jongdae snorts, but does as Chanyeol says, because neither of them can resist any chance of kissing the other. “Big sap,” Jongdae murmurs against his lips.

“Your big sap,” Chanyeol counters, and it makes him grin when Jongdae doesn’t deny it.

When they turn back to the table, Sehun and Sejeong are staring at them with wide eyes. Sehun looks like he can’t believe what he’s seeing, while Sejeong looks like she doesn’t understand what’s happening. White, hot rage surges up in Chanyeol’s throat for a split second before he quickly wills it down. Not today, and _definitely_ not in front of the kids.

“Pancakes!” Jongdae sings as he sets the plates down. He touches two fingers, index and finger, to the inside of Chanyeol’s wrist. It’s a warning and comfort all in one, and Chanyeol understands the message his husband is trying to send. “For you, Sehun, with blueberries and strawberries, and for you, Sejeong, with blueberries and raspberries. Both topped with maple syrup.”

Sehun claps excitedly, stubby little feet swinging in glee as he grabs his plastic knife and fork and begins to devour the pancakes. Sejeong watches her older brother demolish his first pancake, then reaches for the chocolate syrup and squeezes an unholy amount of it onto her own pancakes.

“Some pancakes with your chocolate syrup, Sejeong?” Jongdae asks, amused as he swiftly confiscates the bottle away from her. The damage has already been done, though, and Chanyeol laughs. He shakes his head a little when his eye catches Jongdae’s, and his husband wilts. There will be no scoldings today.

Chanyeol gets up to get Jongdae his coffee when the machine whirs its last, and by the time he returns with a cup of coffee for each of them, Jongdae has plated up their own servings of pancakes, pad of butter and all.

“What would you like to do for your birthday today, Sehun?”

Sehun looks up from where he’s in the middle of destroying his third pancake, maple syrup smeared across his face in a sticky mess. He blinks at them, like he doesn’t understand Chanyeol’s question, and Chanyeol has to ask him again.

“Park?” Sehun replies hesitantly. “I want to play, today.”

Chanyeol swears, for the umpteenth time that day, that he will _not_ lose his temper in front of the kids, especially on Sehun’s birthday, because it’s not the children’s fault but they won’t understand that it isn’t.

“Of course we can go,” Jongdae swoops in smoothly to save the day. “We can go to the trampoline park, too, if you want to. You like trampolines, right? With the jungle gym and the ball pits?”

Sehun nods, slowly maneuvering his last slide of pancake into his mouth. “We can?”

“If you’d like to.”

“Okay,” Sehun agrees cheerfully, even though there’s still a little hesitation in his voice. “Sejeongie can come, too?”

“Of course she’ll come too,” Chanyeol tells him, then leans over to boop Sejeong on the nose. “We couldn’t leave this bundle of joy behind, now could we?”

Sejeong giggles happily, reaching out with her chocolate syrup covered hands to grab Chanyeol’s own. Chanyeol makes a face at the sticky feeling, but it just makes Sejeong laugh harder. “Silly baby,” Chanyeol coos, scrunching up his nose at her. She just shrieks with laughter, kicking her legs in excitement. 

“Come on,” Jongdae interrupts, sliding out of his seat and deftly taking Sejeong into his arms. “Let’s take a shower, then we can go out to the trampoline park, okay?”

“Yes, papa!” Sejeong cheers, and Sehun hops off his seat almost immediately, coming over to tug at Jongdae’s pants and getting them all sticky with maple syrup. Jongdae doesn’t seem to mind, though, if the smile he gives their son is any indication.

Chanyeol makes his way out of his own seat, leaning forward to give his husband a kiss. “I’ll wash up, then. Get the kids clean and we’ll be out the door in no time.” He looks at Sejeong and Sehun. “Behave for your papa?”

“Yes, daddy!”

“Good,” Chanyeol nods, sending them off with a wave of his hand. “Now go, the faster you get clean the faster we can be out the door.”

“Yes, daddy!”

Chanyeol watches them go with a fond smile, not turning away until Jongdae disappears through the bathroom door with a wink that makes Chanyeol laugh.

This is _so_ much better than putting sunscreen on Ryan Reynold’s chest. 


End file.
